tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas *'Number': 1, Formerly 70 *'Class': LB&SCR E2 *'Designer': L. B. Billington *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Built': 1915, rebuilt 1960 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1915 *'Top Speed': 40-50 mph Thomas is a blue LB&SCR E2 tank engine. He came to Sodor in 1915, as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1924-5, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he was given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Bio in the Railway Series Main Article: Thomas in the Railway Series Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are more or less undocumented. There is no official explanation to how he arrived on the island. However, the most popular rumour (according to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines) is that he was sent to Sodor due to a war-time mix up. Instead of returning to the south coast of England when the problem was sorted, both his driver and fireman married local girls and decided to stay. Sir Topham Hatt purchased Thomas for a "nominal fee". Bio in the Television Series According to The Adventure Begins, Thomas arrived on Sodor some time after James. Initially, he was painted teal and numbered 70. He was brought to Sodor to shunt coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. The first engine he befriended on Sodor was Edward. He liked to play tricks on Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine on the railway. He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Gordon again, realising he did not have to do so to be important. Soon, he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill, and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull trucks, and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realising how troublesome trucks could be. The trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where the Fat Controller told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself to the other engines when he saved James from a crash. James was pulling a train of trucks who were pushing him too fast, and when he tried to stop his brake blocks caught fire. Thomas chased after him and tried to couple to the back of the train to slow James down, but he failed and James and his trucks derailed. After fetching Jerome and Judy, who lifted him back onto the tracks, he was given James' coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and his own branch line, which had previously been run by Glynn the "coffee pot". Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas' branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry, and James' sulking, refusing to do Thomas' former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas' closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude, offensive, selfish and disrespectful policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after he slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paint and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal trucks. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbour. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away, and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas' passengers and, as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas later became conceited again when he took his driver's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but Thomas was too puffed up with himself to not believe it, and one morning, found himself rolling along the line outside the sheds, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up by messing with his controls. He soon crashed into a stationmaster's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. As a result, the Fat Controller angrily sent him to the works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Percy, who just had a predicament with some trucks. The following Christmas, Thomas was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for the Fat Controller. Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Donald and Douglas soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. Sir Topham Hatt once sent Thomas to the mainland to collect special wood for the new Search and Rescue centre. Traveling via sea, he got lost in a storm and ended up on Misty Island. He befriended three engines there and discovered wood perfect for the search and rescue centre. He eventually found an old tunnel that went to Sodor, but got trapped in it as it collapsed. Percy and Whiff were able to save him by entering the Misty Island Tunnel from Sodor. Between the eighth season and the fifteenth season, Thomas was given more duties on the Main Line. But as of the sixteenth season, Thomas is working on his branch line again. He still has the occasional annoyance with wearing his snowplough during wintertime, but always learns his lesson afterwards, such as in the seventeenth season, when he hid it on a siding so he could stay in the shed, but when Emily took Annie and Clarabel out, he tried to go find it and got stuck in the snow, leading to Emily rescuing him and earning another stern reprimand from The Fat Controller. He once had an accident at Brendam Docks, but instead of owning up to it, he blamed it on a made up engine called Geoffrey, which made everyone curious about who Geoffrey was. He hid in Henry's tunnel and pretended to be Geoffrey in order to trick the Fat Controller, but after Spencer nearly ran into him, Thomas was caught out and apologised. He was also chosen to be the first engine to be inspected by two railway inspectors. After their journey, a gold watch belonging to one of the inspectors was found inside Annie, and Thomas gave it back to him. Later, he became covered in spots after Butch sprayed him with mud by accident, which made Henry think Thomas had chicken pox. When the Sodor United Football Team was playing the Barrow's Red Team, he and James tried to compete to see which color was the best only to end up getting into trouble with the Fat Controller. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas once again began to get conceited, believing his branch line to be the most important. But after an accident with Gordon's express coaches, he was sent to help with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line as punishment. But he was still being boastful, and accidentally fell into a deep cavern, where he found a pirate ship. Once he returned after having his wheels mended, he found Sailor John and Skiff wandering around the hole he fell into, and befriended them. However he later discovered that Sailor John was only looking for the treasure that Marion had found, claiming it as his own. When John stole the treasure from Knapford, he tried to escape on Skiff while Thomas gave chase. Despite receiving help from Mike, Rex, Bert and Ryan, Thomas couldn't catch them, and John and Skiff made it back to sea with the treasure. However Skiff capsized due to the rough water, and John was arrested. Thomas was later fully repaired and was given the honor of cutting the ribbon, opening the Arlesburgh-Harwick line and leading Duck, Rocky, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Daisy, Donald and Douglas down the line. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little down sweeps at each end of the footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After many years of service, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. There is, however, a campaign with the aim to build a new E2, and number it 110. Do, two E2s of the first batch were tested on passenger trips, as well as given the LB&SCR brown passenger paint, do this was a fail experiment, the reason for it being that the first batch didn't had enought coal & water. So the class was place only for shunting Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. This modification would only be needed in his rebuilt in 1960, the little down sweeps at each end of the footplate were gone after crashing into the stations maters house, and his footplate was straight. This is another modification that the original E2s did not have. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. When Thomas first arrived on Sodor in The Adventure Begins, he was painted teal-green with white-and-yellow lining. He had LBSC lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted in the same colours on the sides of his bunker. Upon his first visit to the Steamworks for a repaint, his metal frame devoid of paint is seen before being applied with a pink undercoat to keep water out from him, which would cause permanent rust damage. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, during the filming of All at Sea, the lining was removed for unknown reasons. Sam Wilkinson, the current railway consultant was responsible for bringing back the red lining on Thomas' coal bunker as of The Adventure Begins, and it will carry through into future seasons and specials. Running Plate Thomas's running-plate was allegedly a source of some contention to the Reverend W. Awdry during the course of the Railway Series. As originally drawn, it had a distinctive dip at the front, but none at the back. The story goes that to Awdry's eyes, this meant that Thomas' buffers would be at different levels, an operational inaccuracy and impossibility. This seems curious on Awdry's part, as all the artists had drawn Thomas as having an extra-deep rear bufferbeam to compensate, thus putting the front and rear buffers at the same level. Be it a matter of taste or inaccuracy, the issue of the running-plate had to be settled: thus Thomas' excursion into the Stationmaster's house at Ffarquhar was arranged. After his repairs at Crovan's Gate, Thomas returned with a new running plate that was flat and level from smokebox to bunker. The E2's on which Thomas was based had dipped running-plates at both front and rear and the Hornby Thomas model displays these features, having been retooled from a set of moulds formerly used by Hornby to make E2 models. His television counterpart, however, retains the unique forward-dipped running plate. Too Much Thomas? While he may seem innocent enough, poor Thomas created a fair bit of trouble for Christopher Awdry and Egmont Books, publishers of the Railway Series, when the latter started asking for more books about the happy little tank engine. Granted, Thomas was the most popular character in the original Railway Series books, but Egmont went too far and thus the problem continues. With the advent of the television series, Egmont started asking for more Thomas and to this day Thomas has eight Railway Series volumes under his undercarriage. Two of the titles actually have very little to do with Thomas - Thomas Comes Home focuses on the adventures of the branch line engines during Thomas' visit to York, while Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines only featured one story about Thomas, although he did appear in two of the other three stories. As a result of Thomas' fame, classic characters like Oliver and Bear have become largely neglected. Thomas and the Toddler When the Reverend W. Awdry created Thomas, he existed only as a wooden toy made for his son, Christopher. This engine looked rather different from the character in the books and television series, and was based on an LNER J50 or a Hudswell Clarke with smaller side tanks and splashers. He was painted teal-green with yellow lining, and carried the number 1 on his bunker on both sides in yellow and also carried the letters "NW" on his side tanks in yellow. Awdry claimed that this stood for "'N'o 'W'here", but later works would identify the railway Thomas and his friends worked on as the North Western Railway. Oh, the Payne For the illustrations of Thomas the Tank Engine, Edmund Ward, then-publisher of the Railway Series, hired illustrator Reginald Payne, who decided to base Thomas on the LB&SCR E2 Class. (Awdry was annoyed that Thomas was obviously not the tank engine he had first drawn, but he was satisfied when Payne explained that he was drawn after a real prototype). Unfortunately, Payne did not receive any credit for his work; it is only since the publication of Brian Sibley's The Thomas the Tank Engine Man that he has received recognition. Thomas on the Big Screen In 2000, Thomas made it to cinemas in the box-office flop Thomas and the Magic Railroad, in which he was voiced by Edward Glen. He was the only engine from the television series to play a major role in the story, and even left Sodor briefly. Despite the film's overall failure, Thomas kept on puffing and later featured in straight-to-video features Calling All Engines!, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway, Tale of the Brave, and The Adventure Begins. Soon Thomas reached the big screen yet again in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. It has been revealed that there is an upcoming theatrical film to take place in London during World War II. In April 2013, Josh Klausner stated that he does not know if the movie is still going ahead. Thomas in Popular Culture The Nene Valley Railway at Peterborough, England, was the first railway in the world to possess a full-scale replica "Thomas", an industrial tank engine built by Hudswell Clarke so nicknamed for its blue livery and resemblance to the famous tank engine. In 1971 the name was made official by the Reverend W. Awdry. Other tank engines the world over have since been dressed up as Thomas. Some railways have even gone so far as to rebuild locomotives to produce a better replica. Unfortunately this has created a divide between preservationists: some claim it disfigures historic locomotives and trivializes the preservation movement, others say it attracts visitors and can potentially spark an interest in railways amongst young children. A "real Thomas" (built for The All Aboard Live Tour) was used in a special play staged to celebrate the eightieth birthday of Queen Elizabeth II, starring beloved characters from children's literature. In the play, Thomas was used to convey Sophie Dahl, the granddaughter of the late Roald Dahl, to centre stage, and was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers from the audience of two thousand children and their parents. Another "Real Thomas" is used during "A Day Out With Thomas" events where people actually ride in his passenger coaches and get their pictures taken with Sir Topham Hatt. Additional attractions include petting zoos, pony rides, story telling, viewing of "Thomas and Friends" videos, temporary tattoos and a gift shop. There are stage performances called Thomas the Tank Engine Live, where people get to see Thomas and his friends perform on stage. Three different plays have been made - "Thomas Saves the Day", "A Circus Comes to Town", and "Thomas and the Hidden Treasure". Thomas has also been known to be seen in amusement parks. In America, Thomas was usually found in "Six Flags" parks until 2010 when the licence was not renewed. In Drusilla's Zoo Park near Alfriston, Sussex, England, a special attraction was opened where Thomas carried passengers through the zoo; it also featured James, Diesel, Cranky, and the Fat Controller. At the United Kingdom's Drayton Manor theme park, a special place called "Thomas Land" is dedicated to fans to ride on multiple rides based on Thomas and Friends. The park opened on March 15th, 2008. One of Thomas' models used in the television series is on display there in the "Discover Thomas and Friends" exhibition. Another park opened at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts in the summer of 2015, adopting a phase similar to Drayton Manor. Thomas Land in Japan was the world's first Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme park. It opened in 1998, and located at the Fuji-Q Highland, an amusement park in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Japan. Like the UK's Thomas Land, it has multiple rides based on the series. A few of the rides, displays, play house areas, and exhibits try to recreate scenes from the television series. Another one of Thomas' models from the television series is on display there. Thomas and Henry window stickers have been shown to make various appearances in the hospital drama Children's Ward, which aired on ITV (which also aired Thomas and Friends and the classic series). Thomas' Bachmann HO model (along with HO models of Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches) makes an appearance in the 2015 Marvel movie, Ant-Man. His large scale Bachmann model is also used in some scenes, although the model's face is different. Thomas also appeared as a balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in 2014. He also appeared in the Toronto Santa Claus parade alongside Rosie and Percy on November 15th, 2015. Appearances Voice Actors * John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original work-prints only) * Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * John Hasler (UK; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Joseph May (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; sixth season onwards) * Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Caspar Phillipson (Denmark; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marco Vivio (Italy) * Pepijn Koolen (The Netherlands; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Víctor Ugarte (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marcel Collé (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Christian Stark (Germany; twelfth season onwards) * Juha Varis (Finland) * Janusz Zadura (Poland) * Simcha Barbiro (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Duriel Zohar (Israel) * Daniel Figueira (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * César Díaz Capilla (Spain) * Richard Balint (Romania) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) * Gia Trí (Vietnam) Trivia * In the Railway Series, Thomas was the first engine to have a number on the NWR. However, in The Adventure Begins, there were five other numbered engines before he was made number 1 to replace Glynn, a "Coffee Pot" engine from Sodor's branch lines. **According to Brian Sibley, Wilbert used that number because it was the easiest to draw. * Four Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Thomas Land), and one for the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit, currently at the Minnesota Children's Museum. * Thomas appeared in BBC's Children in Need charity single. He was voiced by Ringo Starr. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US, although it was recently recreated for a sizzle promo for the 70th Anniversary. * In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver is named Bob. * Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series, unlike the Railway Series. * As the series progressed, Thomas' eyebrows became larger and thicker. * A promotional image of Thomas regularly appears in a photo frame on the children's program "Giggle and Hoot." * A toy train resembling Thomas (with a grey face and a blue, red and yellow livery) appears in the "Bob the Builder" special, "Scrambler to the Rescue". Its coaches resemble the Express Coaches. * In 2014, when artist Jenny Bell decided to paint a mural of the nativity at Nottingham railway station for Christmas, she added a golden model of Thomas into the picture. She used a wind-up model of Thomas from Hornby as a guide. * A Hornby model of Thomas made a cameo in the 2003 Comic Relief. * An ERTL model of Thomas made a cameo in GoodTimes Entertainment's home video "All About Fast Moving Trains". * Thomas' LB&SCR number (No.70) actually belonged to an LB&SCR A1 named Poplar, a member of Stepney's and Boxhill's class. The engine containing this number is currently preserved at the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number 70 also represents the 70th anniversary of the Thomas & Friends franchise. * Even after the red lining on the back of Thomas' bunker returned, none of the merchandising companies added the lining on the back of their Thomas models. * Awdry's original model of Thomas depicts him as an LNER J50 0-6-0T with an extended coal bunker. * Thomas went through several changes in the television series: ** Season 1: *** He had a real-looking brake pipe. ** Season 2: *** He gained a smaller brake pipe. *** Unlike in the RWS, after the accident with the station masters house, his footplate retains the dip in the front, where in the RWS his footplate becomes flat. ** Season 3: *** His footsteps got smaller. *** After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of his bunker was removed. ** Season 6: *** His eyebrows became a bit bigger. *** His wheels became bigger. ** Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (large scale model only) *** His lamp becomes bigger. *** His middle wheel counterweight moves to a real life position. *** His brake pipe and buffers are bigger. *** There is a hole on the left side of his running board. *** His funnel is larger. *** The face masks used in the sixth season were modified. ** Season 7: *** His wheels go back to their original size. ** Season 12: *** His chassis were opened, revealing the mechanisms on the model. ** Hero of the Rails: *** His whistle became smaller and is lower to the boiler. *** His cab is open. ** The Adventure Begins: *** The lining on the back of his bunker returned. *** His side rods become silver. Quotes *"Cinders and ashes!-Said Thomas-''I'm stuck!"-And he was(Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Season 1) *"''Fire and smoke!-Said Thomas-''I'm sunk!''-And he was(Down the Mine, Season 1) **Thomas:"I want to fish!" **James:"Engines don't go fishing!" **Thomas:"Silly stick-in-the-muds!" (Thomas and James, Thomas Goes Fishing, Season 1) *"Well, well, anyway, blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Everyone knows that!"(Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Season 2) Merchandise * ERTL (normal, silver, gold, metallic, remote controlled, motorized, miniature, Gold Rail, in multipacks and Santa hat; all versions discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, gold, motorized, metallic, and in multi-packs) * Take Along (normal, silver, metallic, talking roll and whistle, and in multi-packs; all versions discontinued) * My First Thomas (normal, talking, drive-away talking and interactive) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, gold, metallic, talking, snowplough, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, RC, greatest moments, Steam Along, with Annie and Clarabel, in Southern Railway green and streamlined) * Brio (normal and motorized; both versions discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued, reintroduced 2015) * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Lionel (G scale (discontinued), O gauge and RC) * Märklin * Tomix * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (several versions; discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, talking, push 'n' puff, glow racers and streamlined) * Pez * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * De Agostini (discontinued) * Tomica (regular, metallic and with Annie and Clarabel) * Woody Capsule Series * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Wind-up Trains (several versions) * Pocket Fantasy (Several; Discontinued) * Diablock (large, mini, and clear versions) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Push Along (small and large versions) * Aquadraw * Pullback Racers * Padlock and Key * Switch-On Keychains * Micro Rubber Engines * Pull 'n' Spin * Boss (normal and pull back; discontinued) * Pico Pico * Limited Edition Collection * Interactive Learning Railway * Minis (classic, gold metallic, racers, heroes, advent calendar, warriors, and DC super friends; Core Moments: Breakfast, Skeleton, Steam and Spooky) * Choro-Q * New Block * MV Sports (in three pack with Toby and Mavis; discontinued) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (with Annie; discontinued; re-released separately; re-discontinued) * Schylling (train whistle, Jack in the boxes, alarm clock, tin pail, domed lunchbox, lanterns and pocket watch) * Big Buddy (discontinued) * Rail Rollers Gallery File:Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Thomas as he was first created File:Thomasfirstwooden2.png File:Thomasfirstwooden3.jpg File:Thomasfirstwooden4.jpg File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck.jpg|Thomas as he was first created plus a carriage and truck File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck2.jpg.jpg File:ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Thomas as drawn by the Rev. W. Awdry File:TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|The model of Thomas on Awdry's layout File:TheReverend'sThomas2.jpg File:ThomasandGordonLMillustration3.png|Thomas in Thomas the Tank Engine File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:ThomasandtheGuardRS1.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:WrongRoadRS1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:DowntheMineRS5.png|Thomas falling down a mine in the Railway Series File:StopThief!RS5.png|Thomas as illustrated by Clive Spong File:StephensonsRocket.jpg|Thomas and Stephenson's Rocket File:ThomasandtheSwanRS7.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeillustration.jpg|Thomas and the Christmas tree File:Thomas1979annual1.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas in the first season ThomasGoesFishing30.png|Thomas with Percy's tired face in Thomas Goes Fishing ThomasandBertie64.png|Thomas with Bertie File:Thomas'Train36.png|Thomas' whistle File:DowntheMine32.png File:SavedfromScrap11.png|Thomas in the second season File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.jpg|Thomas at a Christmas party File:ThomasComestoBreakfast23.png|Inside Thomas' cab File:NoJokeforJames30.png|Thomas in the third season File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay16.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip5.jpg|Thomas in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:Granpuff78.png|Thomas in the fourth season File:ThomasAndStepney6.png File:ByeGeorge!84.png|Thomas in the fifth season File:MakeSomeoneHappy27.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.JPG File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad841.png|Thomas on the Magic Railroad File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter63.png|Thomas in the sixth season File:JackJumpsIn9.png|Thomas' Large Scale Model in the sixth season File:ThomastheJetEngine6.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?6.png|Thomas in the seventh season File:ThreeCheersforThomas57.png File:ThomasToTheRescue46.png|Thomas in the eighth season File:YouCanDoItToby27.png File:CallingAllEngines!152.png|Thomas covered in paint in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!306.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine40.png|Thomas in the ninth season File:Thomas'NewTrucks10.png File:EdwardStrikesOut9.png|Thomas in the tenth season File:ThomasandtheShootingStar76.png File:Kelly'sWindyDay57.png|Thomas in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare55.png File:Percy'sScaryTale64.png File:DreamOn81.png|Thomas in the eleventh season File:ThomasandtheBigBang23.png File:TheGreatDiscovery27.png|Thomas in The Great Discovery There'saJobforEveryone9.png|Thomas' Large Scale Model in the Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery350.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard8.png|Thomas with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills34.png File:HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails252.png File:CreakyCranky8.png|Thomas in the thirteenth season File:PlayTime85.png File:MistyIslandRescue380.png|Thomas in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue468.png File:Thomas'TallFriend77.png|Thomas with a giraffe in the fourteenth season File:JittersandJapes43.png File:DayoftheDiesels291.png|Thomas in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels94.png File:HappyHiro2.png|Thomas in the fifteenth season File:StopthatBus!19.png File:BlueMountainMystery104.png|Thomas in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery563.png File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial35.png|Thomas covered in lights in the sixteenth season File:Don'tBotherVictor!7.png File:KingoftheRailway156.png|Thomas in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway738.png File:TheThomasWay95.png|Thomas in the seventeenth season File:Santa'sLittleEngine83.png|Thomas dressed up as a reindeer File:Thomas'Shortcut104.png File:TaleOfTheBrave10.png|Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave909.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable39.png|Thomas in the eighteenth season File:ThePerfectGift22.png File:EmilySavestheWorld90.png|Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel with the globe behind them File:TheAdventureBegins588.png|Thomas in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins160.png|Thomas in his teal-green livery File:TheAdventureBegins213.png|Thomas without a coat of paint File:TheAdventureBegins217.png|Thomas in his pink undercoat File:TheAdventureBegins269.png|Thomas' cab in CGI File:TheAdventureBegins354.png File:LostProperty29.png|Thomas in the nineteenth season File:TwoWheelsGood41.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas206.png|Thomas as The Ghost of Christmas Future File:RockyRescue42.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure3.png|Thomas in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure469.png|Thomas covered with scratches and dirt File:BubblingBoilers177.png|Thomas in Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers47.png|Thomas puffing bubbles File:TheGreatRace2.png|Thomas in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace34.png|Thomas covered with paint File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure28.png|Thomas' wheels File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure33.png|Thomas' number one File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png File:RingoStarrwithThomas1984.jpg|Ringo Starr with Thomas in 1984 File:BrittAllcroft.png|Britt Allcroft with Thomas' model File:Thomas'ModelSpecification.PNG|Thomas' model specifications File:DowntheMine65.png|Thomas' model from The Unaired Pilot briefly seen in Down the Mine File:ThomasSeason1Model.png|First season model File:ThomasSeason2Model.jpg|Second season model File:Thomasseason3model.PNG|Behind the scene photo of Thomas' third season model File:ThomasSeason4Model.png|Head-shot of Thomas' fourth season model File:Thomasseason3-5model.PNG|Behind the scene photo of Thomas season third-fifth model File:Thomasseason3-5model2.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas in Paint Pots and Queens File:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas' sixth season model File:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg File:Thomas'ModelsBTS.jpg|Two of Thomas' models File:ThomasSeason8model.png|Promo of Thomas' eighth season model File:ThomasSeasonOnepromo.png File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas' model at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLadyJapan.jpg|Thomas and Lady's models in Japan File:ThomasTownThomas'LargeScaleModelFromThePack.jpg|Thomas' large scale model from the pack at Thomas Town File:ThomasYokohamaDisplay.jpg|Thomas at the Hara Railway Museum File:ThomasLargeScaleModelHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Thomas' large scale model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ThomasPercyandJamesmodels.jpg File:ThomasinChildreninNeed.jpg|Thomas in the "Children in Need" video File:ThomasinChildreninNeed2.jpg File:ThomasPromoonGiggleandHoot.png|One of Thomas' cameos in Giggle and Hoot File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png|Thomas in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Australia File:ThomasonLifeLessonsYoutubeVideos.png|Thomas on Life Lessons Youtube Videos File:ThomasDisplayEvent2002.jpeg Season8Opening7.png|Thomas in the Season 8-10 Intro Season11Opening7.png|Thomas in the Season 11 Intro ThomasintheSeason12opening.png|Thomas in the Season 12 Intro Season13Opening6.png|Thomas in the Season 13-18 Intro File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes1.png|Thomas' Trackside Tunes Namecard from Something in the Air File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Namecard from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png|Namecard from Toby's Discovery File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png|Namecard from Horrid Lorry File:Season1Thomaspromo.jpg|Promo image of Thomas from the first season File:ThomasSeason1promo1.jpg File:ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg File:ThomasSeason1Promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo2.jpg File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:Thomasfirstseasonpromo.png File:ThomasatElsbridgeStation.png File:ThomasSeason2promo.jpg|Season 2 Promo File:ThomasSeason2promo1.jpg File:Season2ThomasPromo.jpg File:Season2Thomaspromo.jpg File:ThomasSeason3promo.jpg File:ThomasClassicSeriespromo.png|Classic Series promo File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Thomaspromoimage5(nosteam).JPG File:Thomaspromoimage1.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage2.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage3.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage4.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage5.jpg File:Thomaspromoimage6.jpg File:Thomaspromo8.png File:Thomaspromo9.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg File:ThomasandEdwardpromo.jpg|Promo with Edward File:ThomasandJamesPromo1.png|Promo with James File:ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg File:ThomasandPercypromo2.jpg|Promo with Percy File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promo with Toby File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png|Promo with Toby File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg|Promo with Emily File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg File:HarveyandThomaspromo.jpg|Promo with Harvey File:ThomasandSpencerpromo.png|Promo with Spencer File:ThomasandSaltypromo.jpg|Promo with Salty File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Calling All Engines promo File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Henry, James, and Harold File:HenryandThomasPromo2.png|Henry and Thomas File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and Cranky File:ThomasandStanleyPromoPic.png|Thomas and Stanley promo File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese35.jpg File:RareCGIThomaspromo.png File:Thomaspromo.png File:Thomascgipromo.jpg File:ThomasandFlorapromo.png|Thomas & Flora File:ThomasandColinpromo.png|Thomas & Colin File:ThomasHank.jpg|Thomas and Hank promo File:Japanese70thAnniversaryThomasModelPromo.png File:PercyandThomasCGIpromo.png File:ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png File:ThomasSeason13promo2.png File:HerooftheRailsPromo6.jpg File:ThomasSeason13promo3.jpg File:ThomasKnapfordCGIpromo.png File:ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png File:CGIThomas.png File:ThomasatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png File:ThomasCGIpromo18.png File:LBSCThomaspromo.png|LBSC Thomas promo File:LBSCThomaspromo2.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo12.png File:ThomasCGIPromo2.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo3.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo5.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo6.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo7.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo8.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo9.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo13.png File:ThomasCGIpromo14.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo14.png File:ThomasEasterPromo.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo15.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo16.png File:ThomasCGIPromo17.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo18.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo19.png File:ThomasCGIPromo20.png File:ThomasCGIpromo17.png File:ThomasCGIpromo19.png File:ThomasCGIpromo20.png File:ThomasExpressPromo.PNG File:Thomasposter.png File:ExpressComingThroughposter.png File:OnTrackandonTimeposter.png File:SteamingAroundSodorposter.png File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo11.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo10.jpg File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarryhead-onpromo.png File:ThomasatKnapfordpromo.png File:ThomasKnapfordPromo.PNG File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png File:ThomasArcProductionspromo.png File:ArcThomasPromo3.png File:ArcThomasPromo4.png File:ArcThomasPromo5.png File:Head-OnThomasPromo.png File:2014ThomasCGIPromo.png File:Santa'sLittleEnginePromo.png File:ThomasCGIpromoWorried.JPG File:ThomasArcPromoFeb2015.png File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo.png|Edward and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:KevinandThomaspromo.png|Thomas and Kevin File:ThomasandPercyCGIPromo2.jpg|Thomas and Percy promo File:ThomasAndPercyPromo2.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg|Promo with Emily File:ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSteamworks.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:ThomasHalloweenPromo.png|Thomas Halloween Promo File:ThomasMother'sDayPromo.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSantaClauspromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:HenryandThomasCGIpromo.png|Henry and Thomas promo File:GordonandThomasCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Gordon promo File:ThomasAndPercyPromo.jpg File:PercyandThomaspromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:KingoftheRailway153.jpg|King of the Railway promo File:ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo.png|Ulfstead Castle promo File:StanleyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Stanley and Thomas promo File:HerooftheRailspromo4.PNG|Thomas and Hiro promo File:HiroandThomasJapanesePromo.bmp File:CharlieandThomasposter.png|Charlie and Thomas File:CharlieandThomasPromo.jpg File:BashandThomaspromo.png|Bash and Thomas File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png|Thomas, Skarloey and Rheneas File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Percy, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg|Thomas, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Luke, Rusty and Winston File:ThomasandLukePromo.jpeg|Thomas and Luke promo File:DieselandThomasCGIpromo.png|Diesel and Thomas promo File:'ArryandThomasCGIpromo.png|'Arry and Thomas promo File:DenandThomasCGIpromo.png|Den and Thomas promo File:MavisandThomaspromo.png|Mavis and Thomas promo File:ThomasandDiesel10cgipromo.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 promo File:DenandThomasCGIpromo2.jpg File:KingoftheRailwayPromo5.png|Thomas, Connor, Caitlin, Millie and Stephen promo File:ThomasandTimothyDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg|Thomas and Timothy promo File:TimothyThomasPercyGatorDrawingPromo.jpg|Timothy, Thomas, Percy and Gator promo File:DinosandDiscoveriespromo.png|Dinos and Discoveries promo File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Bertie and Thomas at the Sodor Steamworks File:WhiffandThomasCGIpromo.png|Whiff and Thomas promo File:WhiffandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:Thomas,Bill,Ben,andTimothyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Bill, Ben and Timothy File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:TaleoftheBravePromo2.jpeg|Tale of the Brave promo with Gator File:AshimaandThomaspromo.png|Thomas with Ashima File:TheGreatRacepromo.png File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th Promo with James and Stanley File:Thomas,JamesandRegpromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Reg File:ThomasEasterPromo.png|Easter Promo File:ThomasEasterpromo.png File:ThomasandJamesEasterpromo.png File:ThomasChristmasPromo.png|Christmas Promo File:ThomasChristmaspromo.png File:ThomasChristmasposter2.png File:ThomasChristmasPromo2.jpg File:ThomasNo.1EnginePromo.jpg|No. 1 Engine promo File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg File:ThomasSunSetPromo.PNG File:ThomasSurprisedPromo.png File:ClayPitsThomasPromo.JPG File:ThomasMadeinBritainPoster.png|A Thomas Poster File:ThomasPostageStampPoster.png File:SodorRailwaysPoster.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg File:ThomasattheSearchandRescueCentre.jpg File:BestFriendsposter.png File:BestFriends.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo4.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas with Mike, Rex, and Bert File:Thomas'Facemask.jpg|One of Thomas' face masks File:ThomasbyCliveSpong.jpg|Thomas as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasbyKenStott.png|Thomas as illustrated by Ken Stott File:ThomasbyTommyStubbs.png|Thomas as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasbyRichardCourtney.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasandtheTickles2.png|Thomas as illustrated by David Palmer File:ThomasandtheDinosaur(book)6.png|Thomas as illustrated by Tom LaPadula File:ThomasandGordonLMillustration1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:Thomas(EngineAdventures)1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Robin Davies File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure45.jpg|Thomas in the Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)64.jpg|Thomas in Trouble on the Tracks File:AnImportantVisitor2.png|Thomas in a magazine story File:ThomasandGordonmagazinestory12.jpg|Thomas and Gordon in a magazine story File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine2.png|Thomas in an annual story File:EdgarHodgesThomasIllustration2.png|Thomas in an Annual illustration by Edgar Hodges File:Thomas Promotional Illustration.jpg|Promotional cartoon illustration of Thomas File:Thomas Promotional Illustration 2.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)1.jpg|Thomas in a My First Thomas book File:ThomasIsleofManArt.JPG|Isle of Man Promo Art File:ThomasintheCountryPostcard.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry File:ThomasAnnieClarabelPercyHenryJamesPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy, Henry and James File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas in an interactive learning segment File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingsThomasandPercy.png|The wireframe rendering of Thomas for the learning segments File:ThomasGoesWest5.png|Thomas in Thomas Goes West File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloon.jpg|The Thomas balloon which appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014 File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloonDrawing.jpg|Drawing of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Thomas balloon File:Thomasballoon.jpg|Another Thomas balloon File:2015SantaClausParadeThomasFloat.JPG|Thomas float in the 2015 Santa Claus Parade in Toronto File:ThomasIllustratedbyElizabethYune.jpg|Thomas illustrated by Elizabeth Yune File:ThomasIllustratedbyElizabethYune2.jpg File:Thomas1980spromoart.png|Promotional artwork from 1983 File:ThomasEndCredits2.png|Thomas in the third-seventh season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits.png|Thomas in the eighth-tenth season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits5.png|Thomas in the eleventh season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits3.png|Thomas in the twelfth season end credits File:ThomasEndCredits4.png|Thomas in the thirteenth-eighteenth season end credits File:Season19EndCredits.png|Thomas in the nineteenth season onwards end credits File:CarnivalCostume4.png|Thomas, George and a horrid lorry File:Thomaswithnameboard.png|Thomas with nameboard File:Thomasunusednameboard.PNG|Unused Nameboard File:Thomas'prototype.jpg|Thomas' basis File:TheNeneValleyRailway's"Thomas".jpg|The Nene Valley Railway's "Thomas" File:ThomasDraytonManorRide2.png|Thomas at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorThomasLandThomasCoveredInChristmasLights.jpg|Thomas covered in Christmas lights with Rudolph antlers and nose File:TheTrainShedPark2.jpg|Thomas at 'The Train Shed' File:MidHantsRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Thomas replica File:HelloThomasandJames1.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Thomas replica in Hello Thomas and James File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Henry, Gordon and Thomas at a small railway Days Out with Thomas event File:KirkleesLightRailway'sThomas.jpg|Kirklees Light Railway's Thomas (Hawk no.3) File:USDayOutwithThomas.jpg File:TimbertownThomas.jpg|Timbertown's Thomas File:ThomasinNewHampshire.jpg File:DayOutWithThomas&Percy.jpg File:ThomasinHeritageParkSnow.jpg File:DayOutwithThomasUSreplica(2014).jpg|A Thomas replica in the US File:RareUSAThomasReplicainSacramento.jpg File:ZigZagRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Zig Zag Railway's Thomas File:GlenbrookVintageRailway'sThomas.jpg|Glenbrook Vintage Railway's Thomas File:PuffingBillyRailway'sThomasReplica.jpg|Puffing Billy Railway's Thomas File:"real"AmericanThomas.jpg|The Strasburg Railroad's Thomas replica ThomasAndMavisAtCCLS2000SpringMeet.jpg|Thomas with Mavis at the CCLS 2000 Spring Meet MiniatureThomasAtTheWestCoastRailwayHeritagePark.png|A Miniature Thomas at the West Coast Railway Heritage Park File:OigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Japan's Oigawa Railway Thomas File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumThomasPromo.jpg|A Thomas replica in Australia File:ThomasLand(Japan)6.jpg|Thomas in Thomas Land (Japan) File:ThomasTownTrainRide.jpg|Six Flags Thomas Train Ride File:BigLiveTour6.png|Thomas at Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:ThomasSongsofPraise.jpg|Thomas in a painting of the Nativity at Nottingham station File:GiantThomasCakeinAustralia1.png|A giant Thomas cake at a 70th anniversary celebration in Australia File:ThomasDisplayatGoldCoastPiazza.jpg|Thomas in an interactive display File:CoinOperatedThomasRide.jpg|Coin-operated ride (big version) File:ThomasandDieselatDrusillasPark.jpg|At Drusillas Park File:ThomasandtheFatControlleratDrusillasPark.jpg File:MattelPlay!1.jpg|Thomas at Mattel Play! File:ThomasBBCSouthToday.jpg|Thomas on BBC South Today File:BBCSouthToday.jpg|Sally Taylor plays with Thomas on BBC South Today (Tuesday 12th May, 2015) File:Thomasantman.jpg|Thomas in Ant-Man Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLStickerFaceThomas.jpg|ERTL sticker face Thomas File:ERTLThomas.gif|ERTL File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|ERTL Three pack Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:ERTLSantaThomas.JPG|ERTL Santa Thomas File:ERTLmusicalThomas.JPG|Musical Thomas File:ERTLSilverThomas.JPG|Silver Millennium File:ThomasgoldERTL.jpg|Gold 50th Anniversary Thomas File:ERTLminatureThomasstickerface.JPG|Miniature ERTL File:ERTLminatureThomasmouldedfacekeyring.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ThomasERTLGoldRail.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLWindUpThomas.jpg|Ertl Wind Up File:ThomasTheTankEngineBattery-OperatedSet.jpg|ERTL Battery-Operated set File:ERTLMotorizedThomas.jpg|ERTL Motorized File:Originalthomaswoodenrailway.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:2002woodenrailwaythomas.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas.gif|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomasExpressPack.gif|Original Battery Powered Thomas (Thomas Express Pack) File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredThomasPrototype.gif|Wooden Railway Battery Powered Prototype File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway 2002 Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredThomas2013.jpg|Battery Powered 2013 File:WoodenRailwayLights&SoundsThomas.jpg|Lights & Sounds Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas'WinterWonderland.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Winter Wonderland File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastLimitedEdition.jpg|Wooden Railway 2003 Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:2013woodenrailwaysnowploughthomas.png|2013 Thomas with snowplough File:2013paintsplatteredthomas.png|2013 Wooden Railway paint splattered File:FishCoveredThomas.png|Wooden Railway Fish covered File:CelebrationThomasWR.jpeg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTiredThomas.jpg|Tired Thomas File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Wooden Railway 2005 Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WoodenRailwayThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas and The Jet Engine File:WoodenoldenThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of Thomas File:WoodenRailwayChristmasThomasandHolidayTunnel.jpg|Santa Thomas and Holiday tunnel File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdayThomaswithBoxcar.jpg|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday Thomas with Boxcar File:ThomasatSea.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas at Sea File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Balloon Delivery File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHalloweenThomasandCaboose.jpg|Halloween Thomas and Haunted Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday Special prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialPrototype.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas second prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday special File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered Thomas File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley File:WoodenThomasandtheFlourCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas with Flour Car File:SlippySodorwoodenThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Slippy Sodor Thomas File:BuzzyBeesThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Buzzy Bees Thomas File:WoodenRailwayHappyEasterThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Easter Thomas File:DayOutwithThomas2010wooden.jpg|Wooden Railway 2010 Day Out with Thomas Thomas File:WoodenRailwayHolidayLightsThomas.jpg|Holiday Lights Thomas File:WoodenRailwayHolidayThomas.png|Wooden Railway Holiday Thomas File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesThomas.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle File:LightUpRevealThomas.jpg|Light Up and Reveal File:ThomaswithBatteryPoweredBoosterSteamCar.jpg|With Power Booster Steam Car File:WoodenThomasandtheMusicalCandyCaneCar.png|Wooden Railway Thomas and the Musical Candy Cane Car File:WoodenRailwayThomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Thomas' Pig pick up File:WoodenRailwayThomas'CastleDelivery.png|Thomas' Castle Delivery File:WoodenRailwaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's little engine File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryHeritagePack.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary pack File:WoodenRailwayThomasCollectorSpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway Collector Special File:WoodenRailwaySamandtheGreatBellAccessoryPack.png|Thomas in Sam and the Great bell File:WoodenRailwayThomas'CranberrySpill.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Cranberry Spill File:WoodenRailwayThomasandHolidayCaboose.jpg|Thomas and Holiday Caboose File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthToysThomas.JPG|Wooden Railway Tidmouth Toys Thomas File:WoodenEarlyEngineersThomas.jpg|Wooden railway Early Engineers Thomas File:WoodenRailwayPushAlongThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Push Along File:BRIOThomas.jpg|BRIO File:BrioBatteryPoweredThomas.JPG|Battery Powered BRIO File:MyFirstTalkingThomas.jpg|My First Thomas MyFirstThomas.jpg File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingThomas.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking Thomas File:Take-AlongThomas.png|Take-Along File:Take-AlongMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsThomas.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take-Along File:Take-AlongThomasandIceCreamSundaeCars.jpg|Take-Along Thomas and Ice Cream Sundae Cars File:Take-AlongThomasandBirthdayCars.jpg|Thomas and Birthday Cars File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayThomas2013.jpg|Take-n-Play 2013 File:Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 File:Take-n-PlayStreamlinedThomas.png|Take-n-Play Streamlined Thomas File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas.jpg|2010 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Talking Thomas and Percy Hard at Work File:Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|Take-n-Play Anniversary Toyfair Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySpecialEditionGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySpillsandThrillsThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Spills and Thrills Thomas File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersThomas.jpg|Glow Racers Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pop Goes Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.png|Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees File:Take-AlongThomasandtheEasterTrain.jpg|Take-Along Thomas and the Easter Train File:Take-n-PlayThomastotheRescue.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's Little Engine File:Take-n-PlayThomasHardatWork.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:Take-n-PlayJungleAdventureThomas.jpg|Jungle Adventure Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySilverThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Silver Thomas File:Take-AlongThomasandPaintCar.jpg|Take Along Thomas and Paint Car File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffThomas.jpeg|Take-n-play Push-n-Puff Thomas File:Take-n-PlayRacingThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Racing Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheSlitherySnakes.jpg|Thomas and the Slithery Snakes File:CollectibleRailwayThomas.jpg|Collectible Railway File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:BachmannCelebrationThomas.jpeg|Prototype Celebration Thomas File:CelebrationThomas.jpg|Celebration Thomas File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Bachmann Thomas' Holiday Special Set File:BachmannThomas'ChristmasExpressSet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Express Set File:BachmannDeluxeWhistleandChuffThomasSet.jpg|Bachmann Deluxe Whistle and Chuff Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Bachmann Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set File:Hornby0-4-0Thomas.jpg|0-4-0 Hornby File:HornbyThomasprototype1.PNG|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyThomas1985.jpg|1985 Hornby File:HornbyThomas.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyThomas2015.jpg|2015 Hornby HornbyThomasandtheGreatDiscoveryset.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery set File:Hornby70CelebrationThomas.jpg|Hornby 70 celebration Thomas File:MarklinThomas2.jpg|Märklin File:LionelThomas.jpg|Lionel O scale File:LionelGScaleThomas.jpg|Lionel G scale File:LionelHappyBirthdayThomasModel.jpg|Lionel Happy Birthday File:LionelThomasChristmasGoodsSet.jpg|Lionel Christmas Goods Set File:Lionel1993ThomasTrainSet.jpg|1993 Thomas set File:LionelThomasChristmasset.jpg|Christmas Set File:TomixThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Wind-up File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Wind-up File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|Wind up King of the Railway File:WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Wind-up File:WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Wind-up Metallic File:WindUpThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Wind-up Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSilverThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Silver Wind-up with snowplough File:WindUpShinyThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Wind-up shiny with snowplough File:WindUpClearThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Wind-up clear with snowplough File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Wind up Snow-covered Thomas with snowplough File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Wind up Clear Metallic File:WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Wind-up cheeky File:WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Wind-up Clear Cheeky Thomas File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Wind up Party Thomas File:Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Wind up Surprised File:WindUpTiredThomas.jpg|Wind-up tired File:WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Wind-up silver tired File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Wind up Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Wind up Airplane File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Wind up Top Hat Thomas File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Wind up Magic Show Thomas File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Wind up Slippy Sodor File:Wind-upPaintSplatttedThomas.jpg|Wind-up Paint Splattered Thomas File:Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Wind-up Talking Thomas File:Wind-upRailwaySeriesThomas.png|Wind-up Railway Series Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Wind-up Oigawa Railway Thomas File:Wind-upThomasBus.png|Wind-up Thomas Bus CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.JPG|wind-up LBSC Thomas File:ThomasPez.jpeg|Pez File:SweetThomas.JPG|A Thomas toy that came with a chocolate egg File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TomyJetEngine.jpg|Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TOMYSteamAlongThomasSet.jpg|Tomy Steam Along Thomas File:TOMYThomasandtheJetEngineOriginal.jpg|TOMY Thomas and the Jet Engine (Original) File:TOMYTrackMasterSteamAlongThomas.jpg|TOMY Steam-Along Thomas (2007) File:Plarail2013TalkingThomas.jpg|Plarail Talking 2013 Thomas File:OigawaRailwayPlarailThomas.jpg|Plarail Oigawa Railway Thomas File:MotorRoadAndRailGoldThomas.jpg|Plarail Gold Thomas File:PlarailTiredOutThomas.jpg|Surprised Thomas File:PlarailThomas'Conductor'sCarriageRide.jpg|Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride File:PlarailRingingThomasinTekoro.jpg File:TrackMasterThomas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterThomasWithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas with green van File:TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg|Thomas with blue van File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 talking TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster original Thomas File:TrackMasterCrashnRepairThomas.png|Crash n Repair Trackmaster File:TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairThomas(Crashed).jpg File:TrackmasterStreamlinedThomas.jpg|Trackmaster Streamlined Thomas File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|Trackmaster Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Holiday Haul File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|Trackmaster Talking Thomas with truck File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|Trackmaster 3 Speed Thomas with van File:TrackMasterRevolutionRCThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution RC Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasMakesaMess.jpg|Trackmaster Thomas Makes a Mess File:TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration set File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterThomas'EggExpress.jpg|Thomas' Egg Express File:TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|Light Up Thomas File:TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Race Day Thomas File:TrackmasterTreasureThomas.jpg|Treasure Thomas File:TrackmasterTreasureThomasPrototype.jpg|Prototype Treasure Thomas File:TrackMaster2012RCThomas.jpg|Trackmaster RC 2012 Thomas with orange truck File:2015TrackMasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|2015 Trackmaster Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TrackmasterRealSteamThomas.jpg|Real Steam Thomas File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueThomas.PNG|Prototype Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|Trackmaster Blue team Thomas File:TrackMasterTrophyThomas.jpg|Trackmaster Trophy Thomas File:TOMYPullbackThomas.jpg|TOMY pullback File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Plarail Thomas On Parade set File:MotorizedRailwayThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MotorizedRailwaySoundsThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway with Sounds File:TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomica Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TomicaNewThomas.jpg|2014 Tomica Thomas File:TomicaPaintThomas.jpg|Tomica Paint Splattered Thomas File:TomicaOriginalThomas.jpg|The Adventure Begins Tomica File:TomicaThomas.PNG|Original Tomica File:TomicaMetallicThomas.PNG|Metallic Tomica File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Tomica Oigawa Railway C11 Thomas File:TomicaSuspensefulYardThomas.jpg|Tomica Suspenseful Yard File:TomicaGoldThomas.png|Gold Tomica Thomas File:BandaiTECThomas.png|Bandai TEC File:BandaiTECSurprisedThomas.jpg|Bandai TEC surprised Thomas File:BandaiTECSSurprisedThomasWithSnowplough.jpg|Bandai TEC Surprised Thomas with Snowplough File:BandaiTECSMetallicThomas.jpg|Bandai TEC metallic Thomas File:BandaiTECGoldThomas.jpg|Bandai TEC Gold Thomas File:BandaiOigawaRailwayThomas.jpg|Bandai Oigawa Railway Thomas File:DiscoverJunctionThomas.jpg|Discover Junction File:DiscoverJunctionCelebrationThomas.jpg|Discover Junction Celebration Thomas File:NakayoshiThomas.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiRideOnThomas.gif|Bandai ride on Thomas File:ChoroQThomas.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQThomasTransformingStationSet.jpg|Choro-Q Thomas transforming station set File:NewBlockThomas&Percy.jpg|New Block File:NewBlockThomasContainer.jpg|New Block Thomas bottle set File:DiablockThomas.jpg|Diablock File:DiablockClearThomasbox.jpg|Clear Diablock box File:DiablocklargeThomas.jpg|Large Diablock File:BigBuddyThomas.jpg|Big Buddy File:DanJamPullAlongStackingThomas.jpg|Pull-Along Stacking Thomas File:DanJamMagneticStackingThomas.jpg|Magnetic Stacking Thomas File:DanJamThomasStackingClock.jpg|Thomas Stacking Clock File:DeAgostiniThomas.JPG|De Agostini File:LEGOThomas.png|LEGO Duplo File:MegaBloksThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksThomas.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.jpg|2014 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksDecoratedThomas.jpg|Decorated Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksDirtyThomas.jpg|Mega Bloks Dirty Thomas File:PushAlongThomas.jpg|Push Along File:ThomasAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:ThomasPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:DepartingNowThomas.png|Departing Now File:ThomasPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Switch-OnKeychainThomas.jpg|Switch-On Keychain File:RailRumblerThomas.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:ThomasPedalCar.jpg|Pedal Car File:1992SchyllingThomasTrainWhistle.jpg|Thomas Train Whistle File:SchyllingThomasWhistle.jpg|Thomas Train Whistle Re-Release File:ThomasJackInTheBox.jpg|Jack in the Box File:SchyllingThomasintheTunnelJackintheBox.jpg|Thomas in the Tunnel Jack in the Box File:SchyllingOriginalThomasAlarmClock.jpg|Alarm Clock File:SchyllingThomasAlarmClock.jpg|Alarm Clock re-release File:SchyllingThomasAlarmClock2.jpg|Alarm Clock current release File:SchyllingThomasTinPail.jpg|Tin Pail File:SchyllingThomasRailroadLantern.jpg|Railroad Lantern File:SchyllingThomasMiniLantern.jpg|Mini Lantern File:SchyllingThomasPocketWatch.jpg|Pocket Watch File:ThomasSingALongKaraokeMachine.jpg|Karaoke Machine File:Micro-RubberThomas.jpg|Micro Rubber File:TOMYThomasBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter TOMY File:FisherPriceThomasBathSquirter.jpg|Fisher Price File:Flip&SwitchThomas.jpg|Flip & Switch File:FisherPriceStackingSteamies.jpg|Stacking Steamies File:Pull'n'SpinThomas.jpeg|Pull 'n' Spin File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsPullbackPufferThomas.jpg|Pullback Puffer File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsRollingMusicalMelodies.jpg|Rolling Musical Melodies File:Thomas'StretchingCargo.jpg|Thomas' Stretching Cargo File:SodorFix-ItStation.jpg|Sodor Fix-It Station File:Load'n'GoThomas.jpg|Load 'n' Go File:ThomasJoinNGo.jpg|Join 'n' Go RC File:RemoteControlLightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Remote Control Lights and Sound Thomas File:TunefulThomasRadio.jpg|Tuneful Thomas Radio File:BusyPullThomas.jpg|Busy Pull Thomas File:ThomasandPercyBathtimeSquirters.jpg|Thomas and Percy Bathtime Squirters File:TurnandLearn.jpg|Turn and Learn File:PumpandGoThomas.jpg|Pump and Go Thomas File:ThomasPullBackEngine.jpg|Thomas Pull Back Engine File:Let'sGoThomas!.jpg|Let's Go Thomas! File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|Connect & Sounds Thomas File:FisherPriceSurpriseDeliveryThomas.jpg|Surprise Delivery Thomas File:FisherPriceTurboFlipThomas.jpg|Turbo Flip Thomas File:OriginalTOMYPushNGoThomas.jpg|Original Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoThomasRedesign.jpg|Redesigned Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoMinis.jpg|Mini Push 'n' Go File:Press&GoThomas.jpg|Press 'n' Go File:Press&GoPaintSplatteredThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Press 'n' Go File:PushNSoundsThomas.jpg|Push N Sounds File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsPopandGoThomas.jpg|Pop and Go Thomas File:PicoPicoThomas.jpg|Pico Pico File:CapsuleCollectionThomas.jpg|Capsule Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionPaintSplatteredThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Paint Splattered File:LimitedEditionCollectionDirtyThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Dirty File:LimitedEditionCollectionChristmasThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Christmas File:LimitedEditionCollectionHappyBirthdayThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Happy Birthday File:LimitedEditionCollectionStickyToffeeThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Sticky Toffee Thomas File:SubwayToyCollectibleThomas.jpg|Subway Toy Collectible File:MinisClassicThomas.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisHeroesThomas.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisRacerThomas.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisRacerThomasPrototype.jpg|Minis prototype (Racers) File:MinisMetallicGoldenThomas.jpg|Minis (Gold Metallic) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsThomas.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Super man) File:MinisBatmanThomas.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman) File:ThomasasBizarroSuperman.jpg|Minis (''DC Super Friends; Bizarro Superman File:MinisWarriorThomas.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:MinisAdventCalendarThomas.png|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MinisSpookyThomas.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisLauncherExclusiveThomas.jpg|Minis (Launcher) File:MinisBreakfastThomas.png|Minis (Breakfast) File:MINISDOTSThomasPrototype.png|Minis (DOTS Candy) File:PrototypeThomasasSpongebob.jpg|Minis (SpongeBob) File:MinisMetallicSilverThomas.png|Minis (Metallic Silver) File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersThomas.PNG|Rail Rollers File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle.jpg|Block Puzzle File:ThomasTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomascard.jpg File:ThomasTradingCard.jpg File:ThomasTradingCard2.jpg File:GoldenBearCrash‘N’BangThomas.jpg|Crash 'N' Bang Thomas File:Thomaschinacup.jpg|A cup manufactured by Wedgewood File:ThomasSandArt.jpg|Sand art File:ThomasGraniteStoneStatue.JPG|Granite stone Statue File:MyFirstPuzzleThomas.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:ThomasPuzzle.jpg File:thomaspiggybank.jpg|Piggy Bank painted like Thomas File:Thomasmug.jpg|Thomas Mug File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomas.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Thomas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:ThomasWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway and Story Library book pack File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Korea).jpg|Korean Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Norwegian).jpg|Norwegian Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybookandCD(Norwegian).jpg|Norwegian book and CD File:ThomasStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpeg|Polish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryThomasChinese.JPG|Chinese Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarySwedish.jpg|Swedish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryThomasJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibraryRussian.JPG|Russian Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasFinnishCover.jpeg|Finnish Story Library Book See also * Category:Images of Thomas ja:トーマス Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line